Best of the Worst
by Camfield
Summary: Winner of the Spring Thaw contest on LJ.  Optimus felt that this was both the best and the worst possible prank that could have happened right now.


**Title:** Best of the Worst  
><strong>Author:<strong> **camfield**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Comedy  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Hound, Beachcomber, Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Other Notes:<strong> Don't own, such is the pity

* * *

><p>There were bunnies. Everywhere.<p>

Hopping over the floor, CHEWING on anything and everything that happened to mouth level, and generally being a pain in the rear end. It was, Optimus thought, probably the best and worst prank that could have happened lately.

Best, because really, any time there was a prank that DIDN'T involve someone being repainted or stuck to the ceiling it was a good thing. Worst, because while the Autobots sensitive sensors were capable of knowing where every single bunny was at any given time, the sheer amount of them meant that moving without squishing them was completely out of the question.

Even better, that the bot who'd released them had done so during the evening, when most of the crew was off shift and lounging in the rec room. One moment, it was leisure as usual, the next, rabbits had literally fallen from the sky, shocking bots and sending some of the more high strung mechs to their pedes with high pitched shrieks.

After the first unfortunate… accident, however, no one seemed inclined to move from their seats. Organic mush was most unpleasant to get out of one's cracks and crevices. The fact that it had been Beachcomber who'd stepped on the poor bunny…

He was currently curled up in Hound's lap, face pressed to green chassis, whole body shaking. One of Hound's arms was curled around him in a comforting manner; the other held one of the furry white rabbits. He had produced a carrot from somewhere and the bunny was eating, nose twitching and movements sharp as he kept watch between bites.

"I don't suppose," Optimus began, "that anyone wants to just own up to this and start clearing them out so we can continue our evening."

His answer was a bunch of blank stares, a bunch of 'really?' raised eyebrows and a couple exasperated looks.

"When has that ever worked before Optimus. Come now, can't expect a bot to just… give himself up just like that!" Sideswipe, who would have been a suspect had he not scrambled into his brother's lap to get away the moment they all realized WHAT was raining down on them, gave Optimus a cheeky grin even as he settled himself down more comfortably. Sunstreaker probably would have already thrown him off, but Sideswipe was nothing if not tenacious and persistent.

He also had one of Sunstreaker's helm vents in a fairly tight grip and any movement Sunstreaker made to throw Sideswipe off was countered with a tug to the side. Effective iand/i annoying, Sideswipe style to the tee. What was even funnier, the Prime had to admit, was that Cliffjumper was perched on Sideswipe's shoulder, and had a hold of the red twin's sensory horns. All three of them grumbling and griping and snarling at each other in a red and yellow mass.

Optimus turned his attention back to the shaking Beachcomber and vented a sigh. They needed to get the rabbits out with a minimum of fuss and squished organics. Preferably in a short amount of time, before there was an emergency that would end with many dead bunnies and a bunch of unhappy Autobots.

Just as he was getting ready to sound the call for ideas, Carly walked in and squealed.

iSquealed/i

It was loud and high enough that conversation quieted and all attention turned toward the human. The Prime missed the commotion to his side, but heard Hound call out.

"No! Don't touch them!"

His head had turned to the scout, but whipped back around to Carly, who had just tried to pick up a rabbit.

And gave a confused look as her arms passed right through it.

"What the-"

Optimus turned his head slowly back to Hound to find that Beachcomber was still sitting and shaking in his lap, but not because he was crying over a lost bunny's life.

The dune buggy was laughing.

In a flash the rabbits were all gone and Hound and Beachcomber were out of the rec room like a shot, laughing as Cliffjumper, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker found the first thing besides killing Decepticons they had in common.

Chasing the bots who'd made them look like idiots.

Or, rather, more like idiots.

Yep. This was definitely one of the best pranks lately.


End file.
